My Precious Treasure Box
by Oro Productions
Summary: While in Outou, the cherry trees remind Syaoran of a long ago memory. [Songfic, SxS, oneshot]R&R please!


**A/N: **I was really surprised to find out people liked my previous fic, **Tsukimi**, so I decided to type up a quick oneshot. It's SxS (of course) and I hope it's to your liking. The story is about Syaoran reflecting on a certain springtime memory with a certain princess. Read, review and enjoy. Yay!!

Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE is not mine, but CLAMP owns it. Daiji na Tarabako (My Precious Treasure Box) is Asami Nakata's. The translation is Mermaid Melody.de's.

**Summery: **While in Outou, the cherry trees remind Syaoran of a long ago memory. Songfic, SxS, oneshot

---

"_You will calm all my sadness_

_And ring your song_

_Only for me."_

_Ring Your Song (Tsubasa Futurescape Soundtrack IV) _

---

"Going to sleep, Syaoran-kun?" Fye asked Syaoran, who was going up the steps of the Cat's Eye Café. It was eleven o'clock at night, and Syaoran, Fye and Kurogane (mostly Fye and Syaoran) was tidying up the café in Outou country for the next day.

"Ah, yes, Fye-san." Syaoran nodded at the blond magician. "I'm pretty tired, and I need to get up early for tomorrow. Kurogane-san is going to begin to train me."

"Six o'clock in the morning, kid." Kurogane said, who was having a cup of coffee. "That's the time you'll be waking up."

Syaoran nodded. "All right, Kurogane-san."

"Good night, Syaoran-kun." Fye smiled. "Check on Sakura-chan, will you?"

"Of course." Anything having to do with the princess would come first on his to-do list, so to say he _had _a to-do list. Which he didn't, if you're wondering.

He then went up the stairs. Up the stairs, up, up, up. Finally, he reached the bedrooms. Fye's and Kurogane's were on the right, whereas Syaoran's and Sakura's was the left. Syaoran entered Sakura's room, where the door was slightly ajar.

It was a large room, with huge, bloodred velvet curtains that rippled in a passing breeze via the huge, slightly open window. Moonlight cascaded from the window and lay upon the sleeping figure of his princess…

Sakura.

Syaoran walked over to the delicate girl, sleeping on a queen-sized bed. At first, Syaoran's skin tingled with the helpless Sakura sleeping soundly, but thought better of doing something that would not be suitable in this oneshot. But anyway.

He sat down on the bed, making sure he wouldn't sit on his hime. He saw Sakura's face, covered in moonlight. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, and then looked out the window. Some sakura petals were being picked up from the breeze, and this reminded Syaoran of that time with Sakura in the garden…

"_Syaoran-kuun!" Sakura's voice carried over the noise of the afternoon crowd in the streets of Clow. She had spotted her best friend, Syaoran, amongst the grown-ups._

_Syaoran had also spotted the princess, and he shouted above the noise, "I'm over here, hime – I mean, Sakura!" He waved his petite hand in the air to show Sakura he was there. Sakura giggled and ran over to him, holding his hands._

"_Syaoran-kun, I want to show you something that was just made into the indoor garden!" she explained enthusiastically. "Let's go!"_

"_But Sakura !" Syaoran protested. "I have to –"_

"_All right!" Sakura cheered, and began dragging the poor, protesting boy to the Indoor Garden in Clow Castle. _

_Soon, they arrived. Trees with bright green leaves were everywhere; brightly colored flowers were sprouting from even the ceiling. It, as King Clow described it, was the only green spot in the dry, dry desert called Clow._

"_We're almost there!" Sakura sang, still dragging Syaoran along. "Hooray!"_

_They arrived at the newest place of the Garden. It was not green, but bright pink. _

"_These are called sakura trees," Sakura explained, who had become a sakura tree know-it-all just less than twenty-four hours ago. "Their petals are pink, and they bloom every spring into the summer. They say if you confess your love to somebody under the biggest one, you'll tie the 'red string of fate.'"_

"_Red string of fate…" Syaoran repeated, taking in this new information. _

They had arrived at the biggest tree, which towered over all the little trees. "It's…amazing…" Syaoran gaped.

_Sakura laughed and took out a music box. "This is my okaa-san's. It plays a song that was one of her favorites." She set it down, and it began to play. _

" '_Gliding on the waves like a white origami yacht,_

_leaving everything to the calming wind, where will I go?_

_As I become closer from place to place…_

_Even though you're so close to me, I can't touch your feelings for me._

_I want you to make you believe in the truth between the two of us and confirm it for me…'" _

Unbeknownst to Syaoran, he had been softly singing the song this whole memory. While he had been singing it, Sakura had been dreaming of that same memory, except there was no one she had been talking to.

She woke up, but didn't stir. _Who is that person? _She asked herself every night. _I want to know badly._

The princess noticed Syaoran singing, and felt comforted by that song. It was like a lullaby from the past, she had forgotten. The final lines popped into her head, and she sang.

"I can open my treasure box for you with my key, if you can be more gentle.

Your impatient feelings will change into courage…"

Oddly, she couldn't remember the last line. Deciding to remember it in the morning, she fell soundly asleep.

But Syaoran remembered the final line. He leaned over Sakura's pretty face, and sang softly,

"…and then I can tell you I'll love you forever."

He gave her the lightest of kisses on her forehead, and left.

---

Nyo! The ficcie is DONE! It may suck in comparison to Tsukimi, but please forgive me! ;;

_Star-chan_


End file.
